Episode 8335 (3rd March 2014)
Plot Owen and Gary play dumb when Valerie questions them on Phelan's whereabouts. She thinks they're covering for him as his car is there. Stella and Dev are embarrassed at Dev trying to kiss her. Dev walks out when Tim makes cracks about it. Steve tells Andrea that Lloyd once tried to kiss Stella too. Stella apologises to Dev for giving him the wrong message. With Dev gone, the party-goers get bored and leave. Tina escapes from Carla and Michelle to have sex with Peter. She's annoyed when he keeps looking at his watch. Valerie turns up at No.6 in a state and tells Anna and Izzy about Phelan's disappearance. Sophie tells Eleanor Jacobs she's giving up her volunteer work. Maddie hears and is upset. Sophie gives her some money. Anna is indignant when Valerie blames Phelan's "other women" for keeping him away. She braces herself to tell Owen and Gary that Phelan made a pass at her, thinking it's the reason for his disappearance. Owen and Gary feign shock at her revelation. Maddie cries over Sophie leaving but doesn't let her see it. Dev amuses the Rovers regulars by poking fun at his disastrous party. Owen doesn't like Anna blaming herself for what's happened but tells Gary it's better than telling her the truth. Tony makes an effort with Jason and Eva but is unapologetic about seeing Liz. Steph senses Tina's anguish and asks her if she's happy about her moving in. Tina says she's got a lot on. Phelan turns up in the Street and insinuates to Gary and Owen that he plans to cause trouble for them. Cast Regular cast *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Andrea Beckett - Hayley Tamaddon *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Tony Stewart - Terence Maynard *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Carla Barlow - Alison King *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Kal Nazir - Jimi Mistry *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry *Luke Britton - Dean Fagan *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Maddie Heath - Amy Kelly *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Jake Windass - Harley & Layton Phoenix (Uncredited) Guest cast *Valerie Phelan - Caroline Berry *Eleanor Jacobs - Lynda Rooke Places *Coronation Street - Main street view and ginnel *Rovers Return Inn - Public *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *13 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen, hallway and yard *Nick's Bistro *9a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen and bedroom *19a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Mill conversion site *Homeless shelter Notes *This episode marks the 1,000th appearance of Chris Gascoyne in the role of Peter Barlow. The character had also previously been played by Christopher Dormer (20 episodes), Mark Duncan (1 episode), Linus Roache (8 episodes), Joseph McKenna (17 episodes) and David Lonsdale (8 episodes). *''TV Times'' synopsis: Gary and Owen encounter a bruised Phelan as they head home; Tina is upset at playing second fiddle to Carla; and Sophie tells Maddie she is quitting her voluntary job. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,120,000 viewers (5th place). Category:2014 episodes